


Welcome to Reality

by Lalinbri111



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: Kei almost couldn't believe it, but at the same time he had always known. He had just woken up and the first thing he had seen was his husband on the news, a picture of him kissing another man with a blaring headline of "Star of Japan's National Volleyball Team caught cheating!"





	Welcome to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote to try and get the creative uices flowing. There's nothing happy about this. There's cheating and a little bit of swearing.

Kei almost couldn't believe it, but at the same time he had always known. He had just woken up and the first thing he had seen was his husband on the news, a picture of him kissing another man with a blaring headline of "Star of Japan's National Volleyball Team caught cheating!"

He didn't know what he felt first, the numbness, the anger, the shock. All he knew is he was suddenly hissing in pain as he dropped his coffee mug and the scalding liquid burned his feet.

Well, at least this pain was physical and something he could deal with. 

\-------

Once he had cleaned up the mess, and nursed the worse of his burns Kei found himself curled up in a ball on the living room couch. He had finally checked his phone. He had well over 20 missed calls, most of them Bokuto, the rest from Akaashi, Kuroo, Yamaguchi and his brother. 

Akaashi. That was surprising. Was he going to call and deny that he was the one in the picture? That last night he hadn't been caught kissing Bokuto in what seemed to have been a long lasting affair?

Kei felt his heart clenched, the betrayal of his lover and supposedly one of his best friends stung. He could feel the tears building up but he absolutely refused to cry over them. 

They didn't deserve his sadness.  
He allowed the anger of being betrayed to overtake him instead. That was all they were going to get from him. 

He didn't even dare to check his social media or text messages, clearing the notifications and deactivating his accounts instead. Heart beating quickly he dialed a number he knew better than his own.

The person answered on the second ring. 

"Kei," Tadashi said quietly. Though he was worried about his friend he knew Kei didn't handle being questioned very well especially when scared or stressed. "I'm so sorry."

Kei bit his lip, unable to stop the tears this time. "Why am I so unlovable?" He sobbed. "Tadashi I need to get out of here, I can't, I can't be here," more watery sobs came out. "I'm reminded of him, he's everywhere!" 

Tadashi felt his heart break. He never wanted to hear Kei like this. He cursed Bokuto and Akaashi in his mind silently. "I'll be there in 20. Do you want me to talk to Aki-nii and Kuroo? They're both worried as well."

Forgetting Tadashi couldn't see him he nodded. "P-please," the watery reply came. 

"Of course. See you soon."

Kei was the one who hung up, his finger swiping across his screen in a familiar motion. He put his phone down in his lap, eyes downcast, he sobbed.

He had tried so hard not to, but he was hurting and the tears couldn't seem to stop. 

"Kei?!" 

He nearly jumped, the voice he wanted to least hear right now coming from his phone, which was now laying against his thigh. 

The call must've been coming in right when he was done talking to Tadashi. He bit his tongue to cut off his sobs, wincing at the sting. 

He reached for the phone with a shaking hand, dropping it once as Bokuto continued to talk, mostly renditions of "Kei?" and "It's not what you think!"

Finally, he scooped up the phone and quickly hung up.

He didn't want Koutarou's half assed excuses. 

\-----------------------

The dial tone rang out, Bokuto groaning in frustration as he hung up throwing his phone on the bed as he ran his hands through his hair.

He honestly wasn't surprised that Kei was ignoring him. He had been cheating and there was nothing else to it. 

He did love Kei, but sometimes the blonde wasn't enough. He didn't have the history Bokuto and Akaashi did nor the understanding.

The blonde did try, and he had improved with expressing his feelings and not closing himself off ever since they had gotten together, Bokuto could give him that.

But it would never be enough. 

He looked over at Akaashi who was pacing back and forth. His eyes were red rimmed having cried once they had see they had been caught.

He too loved Kei. They had weekly outings and every weekend they made sure to meet up for breakfast. It hurt him to know he had done something to hurt the blonde who had confided in him and trusted him explicably when he had no reason to. 

He had worked hard to get Kei to open up to him, it had taken years of friendship to reach the level of trust they had with each other. 

In a blink of an eye it was all gone. Bokuto knew Akaashi was blaming himself. He was as much to blame as Bokuto after all. 

Bokuto stood and hugged the man from behind. Akaashi curled in on himself, tears coming to his eyes again.

"We're horrible," he whispered. 

Bokuto remained silent. His heart was torn but he didn't regret anything beyond dragging poor Tsukki into all of this. 

"We're in love," Bokuto told him firmly. "Yeah, we made some messed up choices but it doesn't make us horrible 'kaashi." 

Akaashi shook his head voice but a whisper between the sobs. "We hurt him. He trusted us and we hurt him."

Bokuto only tightened his grip, eyes catching sight of the wedding ring he usually wore sitting on the bedside table next to Akaashi's bed. 

Maybe they were horrible. Love had a way of making people stupid.

\---------------

Kuroo was absolutely furious. He was on his way over to Kei's one hand gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. His other hand was on his thigh tapping away. 

He had just gotten off the phone with Tadashi though he had been worried about Kei since earlier that morning, even making sure to call out of work so he'd be available should the blonde need him.

He knew sometimes he'd have to push Tsukki to accept help, he also knew sometimes the blonde would prefer not to be bothered until he reached out to someone.

Kuroo had been worried about since he found out but figured in this case that he might want to blow off some steam or cry-Tsukki was always wary of crying in front of others- for a bit before anyone saw him, even Tadashi, Kuroo or Akiteru.

Kuroo continued to drive, think about how he had found out about Bokuto and Akaashi in the middle of the night. He had been up grading his student's essays and watching some videos of the National Volleyball team when suddenly a notification on his phone popped up.

Curious, he put his reading glasses on one hand still petting his cat Shiro. Waiting for the page to load he was shocked when the news site had an article, the title reading "Famous Volleyball Player Caught in an Affair". 

Kuroo's blood ran cold. He knew almost all the players on the national team personally, having been a player on the team until about 2 years ago. 

He couldn't believe one of the boys would be so heartless as to cheat on their significant other. Against his better judgement, he scrolled on, heart stopping when he saw a familiar hairdo, spiky black and grey hair that was unmistakable.

The boy in his arms was also another well known figure to Kuroo. Akaashi wasn't hard to miss, and Kuroo's heart broke even more. 

Anger, shock, disbelief. 

He felt all of this and more. Part of him wanted to be rational and assume they were just hanging out together but the video of them kissing, hugging and just having a good time was more than enough evidence that an affair was going on.

His heart ached for Kei who was sure to be heartbroken. Kei, who had spent so many years in love and dedicated to Koutarou and even longer having been dedicated to a friendship with Akaashi. 

He would never admit it, but the darker side of his heart was a bit happy, maybe now Tetsurou himself would have a chance with the blonde.

Kuroo smacked himself lightly on his cheeks. Now was not the time to be thinking of this. He needed to focus on Kei who had been betrayed and needed his support. 

He continued to drive, thoughts drifting to the conversation he had had with Bokuto earlier that morning. 

He hadn't tried to deny anything, he had pleaded a bit for Kuroo to understand his situation but stopped once he realized he wasn't going to get any sympathy from his best friend.

"You told me you'd protect him," Kuroo had all but spat into the reciever of his phone. "But I guess that's just another lie you told."

The intake of breath Bokuto took could be heard, his soft humorless laugh followed. 

"Guess I'm nothing but a lying sack of shit," he said softly. "For what it's worth I am sorry. I did try to protect him, just, I couldn't protect him from me. I'm sorry Tetsu."

"Whatever. I hope you and Akaashi are happy."

"Please...just...please take care of him."

"...Just worry about yourself. You've done enough damage." 

Kuroo had hung up then, flinging his phone in anger. He sat down heavily, running his hands through his hair. 

He was mad because his best friend betrayed the boy he loved, a boy he had been pinning after for quite sometime, a boy who was also one of his best friends.

He was mad because someone he trusted decieved him and his friend to steal the other man. 

He was mad that for people who promised to be there unconditionally and who were supposed to trust each other betrayed that trust without hesitation.

He was sad for Kei who had truly loved Bokuto with everything he had. 

He was sad for the bond none of them would ever regain.

Kuroo hated being an adult more than anything sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there ya go. I dunno why I like angst so much.  
> Also, I do not condone cheating irl folks.  
> Seriously, if you don't want someone don't drag em along.   
> Be a decent human being and break up with em.


End file.
